


Turning Page

by annarchy_marie



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Post-Resident Evil 4, Zombie, ashley graham - Freeform, ganados - Freeform, leon kennedy - Freeform, los illuminados, re4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarchy_marie/pseuds/annarchy_marie
Summary: One Shot! It's one year after Leon S. Kennedy rescues president's daughter, Ashley Graham, from the European zombie cult. She was having a rough time dealing with the aftermath, getting back into her normal life, despite her father's wishes. She couldn't forget Leon. What happens when he shows up for dinner with her father after all this time?
Relationships: Ashley Graham/Leon S. Kennedy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Turning Page

No matter how hard she tried, Ashley just couldn’t get him off her mind. It had been a year since Leon had dropped her off at her doorstep, finally safe and sound, and far away from the European zombie cult that had abducted her so long ago. 

It hadn’t been easy to readjust to normal life after that. Many nights, she had lain in her bed, terrified to open her eyes, afraid that she’d wake up back in one of the numerous cells they had held her captive in. She could still hear their ominous chanting in her nightmares, see the Los Illuminados insignia dancing behind her closed eyelids, watching as the villagers all morphed into murderous, blood thirsty monstrosities. Too many times, she could still feel the phantom wriggling of the parasite inside of her, latching to her organs, feeding off of her. 

_ That was long over though _ , she had to keep reminding herself.  _ Everything was okay now, right? It was over? _

She shoved these thoughts to the side as she ran a brush through her long, blonde locks. She smoothed down the creases in her dress, enjoying the feel of the satin fabric underneath her fingertips. Her father was expecting guests tonight, and as she was the president’s daughter, she was expected to not only look the part, but to act it as well. Everything had to appear perfect, even if she felt as though everything were falling spectacularly to pieces on the inside. 

_ It’s been a year, Ashley. Pull yourself together.  _

Sighing, she looked herself over in her full-bodied mirror one more time and decided it was good enough.

_ It will have to be, _ she thought. 

She made her way to the dining room to join her father and finally greet his mystery guest of the evening. At first, she thought nothing of the brown haired man sitting in front of her father. They had obviously been too deep in conversation to notice she had walked in the room, so she simply took her spot at his side, gracefully sliding into her seat, her eyes fixed on the empty plate in front of her. 

“I just realized we never really got a chance to properly thank you for your efforts back in Europe,” she hears her father tell the man she still had yet to acknowledge. “I’ve been so busy setting things straight here and trying to help Ashley reintroduce herself to her life here, you see?”

She couldn’t help but resent her father just a little bit. He had expected her to just ease back into her normal life as though nothing had happened, in his haste to forget it as well. 

Then she hears his familiar voice. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. 

“It’s hardly necessary, Mr. President,” Leon says to him. 

She looks up to see his blue eyes already settled on her. She couldn’t fight the searing blush that blossomed in her cheeks, which only intensified as he grinned at her. 

“I’m sure Ashley would also like to say some things as well,” her father nudges her. 

“Yes,” she cleared her throat, “Yes, Mr. Kennedy, as my father knows, I couldn’t possibly express my gratitude adequately enough for everything you did for me.”

“I think, given the circumstances, you can just call me Leon.” 

“Yes, well,” she hesitates, her lip quivering as her heart pounds in her chest, “Leon. I’m glad you could join us this evening.”

Dinner went by in a blur for Ashley. She could barely keep up with the conversation between her father and the man who had saved her. Her thoughts were too wrapped up in the fact that she was actually seeing him again. 

She thought back to the last day she saw him, as his hand lingered on hers, almost reluctant to let go, while they stood outside the large, white doors of the house. They held on as long as they could, looking in each others eyes for many prolonged moments, memorizing each other as though it would be the last time they’d ever see each other again. He would go his way with the secret service, and she would go her own way, back to college in Massachusetts. Their paths would likely never cross again. Or so they had thought in that moment, and her heart had never ached more. 

Here he was again, though, and her heart beat just as wildly as the first time she had ever seen him. In the year since she’d last seen him, she’d never grown close to another man. She never could. As much as she had wanted to fight it, her subconscious was always comparing everyone she met to him, wondering if any of them would ever make her feel things the way he had. She doubted it. 

“Ashley,” her father’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, “Mr. Kennedy will be staying with us for the night. Would you mind showing him to his room, after he joins me for some cigars and brandy?”

“Of course, Father.”

After dinner, she made her way back to her bedroom. She knew she had at least another hour or so before her father would drink himself into a slumber. It gave her plenty of time to clean herself up. She grabbed a silky red nightgown from her closet and her favorite pair of slippers and headed into her private bathroom. 

As she lathered her hair in the shower, she allowed her thoughts to drift, as they had so many times, back to her time with Leon in the hell hole they seemed to narrowly escape. He had risked his life and more for her. He had risked his humanity. She remembered the way his eyes lit up every time he could have her back in his arms again. 

“I’ll never let you go again. I’m going to get you out of here, if it’s the last thing I ever do, Ashley.” He’d told her. “I’ll make sure you’re safe, or I’ll die trying.”

“I trust you, Leon.” 

She had wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close while he ran his fingers through her hair. 

The warm water of the shower poured over her hair and face, down her breasts, splashing down onto her toes. She thought of the rainy nights they had spent huddled in a temporary haven from hoards of zombies. They had boarded up all the windows and barricaded the doors and found the only bed in the house that wasn’t splattered with bile and blood stains. He held her close, one of his arms thrown protectively around her waist, as they enjoyed the few hours of sleep they could manage. 

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she noted that she only had a couple minutes to spare. She quickly rushed out of her bedroom and into the hallway, crashing into a tall, firm body. His arms wrapped around her to steady her. 

“There you are,” Leon laughs. 

She could smell the alcohol on his breath as it ghosted across her lips, sending delicious shivers up her spine. His hands were firm on the small of her back. She could feel his heart slamming against his chest in rhythm with hers as he held her. They smiled at each other. 

“You were looking for me?” Ashley asks shyly, her eyes averting their gaze to the floor. 

“Your father retired early tonight. I thought I would save you the trouble of having to come find me.”

“I suppose you’d like to see your room now then?” She asks. 

“If you’d be so kind,” he smiles.

She leads him down the long hallway to his room, the last on the left. 

_ Not far from my room,  _ she thought. 

As she opens the door for him, she looks back at him, smiling. 

“Right this way.” 

He follows her into the room, removing his jacket. They walk over to a small table in the middle of the room and Leon pours both of them a glass of bourbon from the glass decanter that sat on it. He offers it to her. 

“I’ve never been much of a drinker, but I suppose I can make an exception for you,” she grins. 

She couldn’t help but admire the way the moonlight shone through the large balcony windows, casting him in beautiful shades of silver. 

He takes a long drink from his bourbon and takes a few steps closer to her. It had been too long since he had seen her, but he remembered every delicate curve of her body, the dimple in her cheeks, and her smooth lips as though it were only yesterday. He could smell the coconut on her skin from her body wash and a wave of pleasure rushed into his groin. 

“I’ve thought about you a lot, Ashley,” he says to her. 

She turns into him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He tilts her chin up to lock her eyes with his. 

“Why didn’t you ever come back? You never called, you never wrote me. You just… Disappeared,” she says. 

He could see the sadness and longing in her eyes. It was a feeling he had known all too well this last year. Being away from her hadn’t been easy. It had just felt necessary at the time, after everything they had been through. 

“I just thought you’d need a break, that I was just a reminder of what happened to you, and you have your whole life ahead of you. I didn’t want you to feel held back.”

“Leon, you were the only one who could understand why everything was so hard for me. You were there, and part of me needed you. My father tried to comfort me, but he was in such a rush to just forget that anything had happened, he ended up just pushing me away.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

“I’m here now, Ashley.”

“I know,” she says to him, her hand rubbing his cheek lovingly. “I missed you.”

He slowly leans down and plants a tender kiss on her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and finally, her lips. Their glasses forgotten on the table, she turns to face him. She runs her hands along his neck and tangles them in his hair, deepening their kiss. She feels all the words, all the emotions, he had never verbally expressed to her behind the passion in his lips. He kisses her in such a way that he doesn’t need to say anything at all. 

He runs his hands up her back and brings them back down to cup her ass. She can already feel his erection growing beneath the buckle of his pants and reaches down to release it, gently running her palm up his length. He slowly tugs her nightgown over her head and discards it on the floor behind her. She was more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he took a moment to drink her in. She pulls his shirt off of him, and he pulls her back into him. His skin burns against hers, marveling at how amazing it feels to have her bare flesh against his for the first time. 

He crashes their lips back together and backs them up against the bed. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. He gently maneuvers them to the middle of the bed, positioned between her thighs. She moans beneath him as his groin rubs against her sensitive bud. 

He trails kisses down her jaw, her neck, and her chest. He takes one of her aroused nipples in his mouth and rolls his tongue over it. 

Ashley can feel a bubble of pleasure building up in her, a need for friction. She bucks her hips against him, and he continues placing kisses down her stomach. When he gets to her panties, he runs his tongue up her sensitive folds. 

“Leon,” she moans, “please.”

He chuckles, slowly pulling her panties off and throwing them to the side. He tosses her legs over his shoulders and slowly kisses up to her thighs, lightly nipping and teasing her as she bucks her hips again. 

His tongue finds her velvet folds and trails between them to her sensitive bud. Ashley knots her fingers in his hair, panting, begging for more. He flicks his tongue against her over and over and she lightly rocks her hips in sync with him. He knows she’s close. He inserts a single finger inside her and lets her ride his digit and tongue until she finally reaches her climax, tumbling over into bliss. 

When her hips fall back onto the mattress, he positions himself between her thighs again, lining his member up with her entrance. Their lips connect as he sinks into her. She moans into his mouth and bites down on his bottom lip as he fully sheaths himself inside her. 

He pulls out and slams all the way back into her. His thrusts gradually quicken in pace as she digs her nails into his back and drags them all the way down. Her legs wrap around his waist and pull him deeper and deeper into her. With one arm, he pins one of her legs to her chest, allowing better access to her most receptive spot. As she convulses around him, moaning and soaking his shaft with her feminine juices, he can feel his own orgasm exploding inside of her. 

He rolls off of her and she wraps herself around him, both of them fully satisfied, sated and panting. They laid there for several minutes before Ashley finally found her voice. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” she says. 

“You know I have to,” he replies. 

She frowns. He tilts her chin up to look into her eyes. 

“I never said I wouldn’t come back for you.”

“But when, Leon? You were gone for a whole year. I don’t know that I could do that again, never knowing when I’ll see you.”

“You’ll see me again tomorrow. And the next day, and the day after that.”

“Really?” She smiles at him. 

“You’ll see me every day for as long as you want me. I promise, Ashley.”

“We’ll have to see what Father thinks about that.” She laughs. 

He paused for a moment, running his fingers through her hair. 

“What?” She asks, noticing the hesitation in his eyes. 

“I’ve already spoken with your father about it. Actually, he spoke with me about it.” 

“What? My father-”

“Told me that he could see no other man being a better match for his lovely daughter.” Leon interrupts. 

Her heart swells at his words. 

Fighting back a sob, she says, “I’m glad he thinks so. You’ve only risked your whole life for me, nearly dying around every corner, fighting off hordes of crazy villagers. I can’t imagine what you must have gone through to find me.”

“I’d do it all again if it meant I could have you, you know? I’ve already gotten your father’s blessing.”

“His blessing? For what?” She asks, giggling. 

Leon leans over the bed, fumbling through the pockets of his discarded pants. When he raises back up, he’s holding a small, black box. Her heart throbs in her chest, her lips trembling, as she watches him open the box. She gasps as she sees the diamond in front of her, awestruck as it caught in the moonlight, casting luminescent rays of light around the room. 

“Marry me.” 

The tears she had been holding back pour out of her, flowing down her cheeks. The smile on her face stretched so wide, it made her face hurt. He laughs as he kisses her tears away and searches her face for an answer. 

“Well?” He asks, hopeful. 

She nods, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Yes,” she whispers against his lips, pulling him back on top of her. “A million times yes, Mr. Kennedy. Now make love to me again.”

“As many times as you’ll let me, Mrs. Kennedy.”


End file.
